


Why Virgil Should've Gone To Bed

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Patton tells Virgil to go to bed. Virgil refuses and Patton gets to be apart of one of the cutest things ever.(can be interpreted as romantic if that floats your boat.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 16





	Why Virgil Should've Gone To Bed

Patton had told Virgil to go to bed quite some time ago. Did he listen? Absolutely not.

What that led to was Patton having to carry Virgil to bed. As he was about to go, Virgil grabbed Patton's wrist and pulled him into the bed, snuggling up to his side.

Patton nearly died. Virgil never hugged anyone. And yet here he was snuggling up to Patton. He vowed to remember this moment forever.

"Night Virge."

"Night Pat."


End file.
